Lost and Found
by FallenAngel218
Summary: Gibbs makes a shocking discovery when the evidence in a current case leads him to a sibling he never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Lost and Found**_

_**Rating: FR15**_

_**Summary: **__Gibbs gets some shocking news when the evidence in a current case points to someone he never knew to exist._

_**Characters: **__Gibbs-centric; Tim and Tony will be around, and Abby too. My new OC, Lena, is a main fixture. Gibbs' father, Jackson, will have a role as well. See my personal Canon file in my forum for a list of all of my OCs._

__**Chapter 1**

**** Abby rushed back and forth in her lab as her Babies beeped. She was running a few tests at once for her silver-haired Fox, and she knew he'd be down soon to ask her what she'd found. They were working the case of a murdered Petty Officer, and the evidence had led them to believe he'd been murdered by a woman. Abby was presented with DNA evidence from the victim's clothing, along with other assorted goodies for her to process.

As she analyzed the results from Major Mass Spec, her computer beeped behind her, announcing the result of a DNA sample she'd been running. She turned around and looked at the results on the screen.

"This can't be right," she said to herself as she started to type. "I have to run this again." She started the DNA matching again, and it came back quicker than the first time. It came back with the same result. "This is impossible!"

"What's impossible?"

Abby turned around to see Gibbs standing there, holding a super-sized caf pow. She took it from him and took a long sip.

"I've run the DNA twice, and I get the same result."

"Which is…"

Abby stepped aside and let him look.

"Abby, how could it be my DNA?" Gibbs asked. "Are you sure you ran it right?"

"I'm completely sure! It was the only viable DNA sample I could get off the uniform!"

"So where does this leave us?"

"If it isn't you, than it's got to be someone you're related to," Abby said. "The test wasn't a perfect match for you. It only came back with one allele in common."

"What are you telling me, Abby?"

"The owner of this DNA is related to you, Gibbs."

"How is that possible? My Dad is the only relative I have within 1000 miles."

"I'm not sure. I can do some digging, if you'd like."

Gibbs was silent, staring at the DNA on the screen.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Abby, look into it. Do _not _tell anyone about this. I want to know first."

"Of course, El Jefe!"

Gibbs turned and left the lab as Abby went back to her work. As he waited for the elevator, he couldn't help but wonder who she'd find. What were the chances that the DNA she'd get would be so close to him, especially since the only relative he had living anywhere close to DC was his father. His only other relative is an eccentric Aunt who lives in a nursing home in Stillwater. Neither of them could possibly be a murderer, and Gibbs himself was in the squad room at the time of the murder, with more than a dozen people to verify it.

_So who the hell could it be, if it's not me, Jackson or Aunt Hattie? _

"Boss?"

Gibbs came out of his daze to an open elevator, and McGee staring at him. He stepped in without a word, and McGee stepped out, bewildered. Scratching his head at Gibbs' strange behavior, he headed into the lab to join Abby.

"Hey Abby!" he said as he approached her lab table. "What are you working on?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing!" she said, lowering the screen from his view. "Absolutely nothing!"

"Come on, Abby, that was the worst lie ever. You can tell me."

"Gibbs told me not to tell a soul," she said, pretending to zip up her lips.

"He did seem bothered when I bumped into him at the elevator," Tim noted. "Is something wrong with Gibbs?"

"No, he's fine. This test is just, personal," she said.

"You're so bad at lying," Tim said with a grin. "Don't make me hack in to find out…"

"You wouldn't!"

"You know I could," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're a big jerk, you know that, Tim?"

"I try."

She turned and brought up her DNA testing and research.

"This is the DNA test from the Petty Officer's clothes. I found a weird anomaly, and I'm trying to rule some stuff out before I discard it."

"Can I help out?"

"You're not even supposed to know!"

"He isn't even down here, Abby. He'll never know."

"All right, fine, you can help. But not a word to _anyone, _or I _will _kill you."

"Understood."

Abby continued her search.

"The DNA came up with one allele in common with Gibbs, which means—"

"The killer is related to Gibbs."

"Correct! What I'm trying to find out is who this person is, since the only relative he has is his father, who is obviously _not _a murderer."

"And Gibbs was in the squad room that night, with us," Tim pointed out. Abby glared at him. "But he obviously wasn't the murderer, so I'm not even going to consider him."

"So who is our mystery person?"

"Were there prints on the uniform?" Tim asked.

"A couple, but I'm still running them through—"

As she said it, Major Mass Spec beeped. She went and retrieved her data.

"I've got a fingerprint match." She put it up on the screen. "Meet Lena Summers," Abby said. "Age 45, married with one child, owns a Florist shop in DC."

"So, is it her DNA we have, and if so, how is she related to Gibbs?" Tim asked.

"There was one allele in common." It hit her, and her eyes went wide in realization. "Oh my, I think she's Gibbs' sister!"

"Sister? He doesn't have any siblings."

"She's probably a half-sister, Tim. There weren't enough alleles in common for them to be full siblings."

"We can't prove that it's definitely her DNA, unless we get a physical swab from her," Abby said. "Would you mind calling El Jefe and tell him to come down, Timmy?"

"And let him find out that you told _me _before _him? _No way!"

"Fine, _I'll _call him."

Abby picked up the telephone and dialed Gibbs' extension.

"I've got something you might need to see, Gibbs."

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a _what_?" Gibbs asked in disbelief as Abby and Tim showed him their findings.

"We don't know for sure if this is her DNA, but the fingerprints are definitely hers, Boss," Tim said.  
Gibbs glared at Tim in return. He was obviously still angry about Tim knowing about the DNA. Tim took it as his cue to shut up, and turned to Abby.

"I have the address of her flower shop right here, Gibbs," Abby said, holding up a piece of paper. "I figured you'd want to do this alone."

Gibbs snatched the paper and read the address. He passed that flower shop regularly on his way into work. He'd even bought flowers there a few times.

"McGee, you're with me," Gibbs finally said, heading for the door. Tim scurried after him. Abby shook her head and resumed her work on the rest of the evidence.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs didn't say a word to Tim until they got in the car.

"Tell me what you know," Gibbs said as he started the sedan.

"I know everything that Abby told you, Boss. Her name is Lena, she's married and has two children. Her file said she owns a Flower Shop."

"Why was she in the system?" Gibbs asked.

"It was a minor misdemeanor back in the late 80s. From what we found, I can't see a woman like this being a murderer."

"We'll just have to see about that," Gibbs said as he drove along, looking for the flower shop. "Prints on a dead body is not a coincidence."

The rest of the ride was awkwardly silent. Gibbs pulled up in front of _Sonoma Flowers_. It was a beautifully decorated place. There were hanging baskets out front, bursting with petunias and assorted flowers, and potted colorful daisies on either side of the front door. The combination of scents assailed Gibbs as he entered the shop, Tim trailing behind him.

There was a teenage boy sitting behind the counter, engrossed in a magazine. His feet were up on the register, and he was reclined in a chair, with his iPod blasting music loud enough for Gibbs to hear across the room. He was wearing a Metallica t-shirt and baggy jeans, and sported a sideways baseball cap.

Gibbs slapped his hand on the counter, hoping to get the boy's attention. When he didn't flinch, he took it upon himself to walk behind the counter, and hold his badge in front of the kid's face. Upon seeing it, the boy jumped to his feet and tore off his headphones.

"C-can I help you?" he said nervously.

"What's your name?" Gibbs asked.

"Ian."

"We're looking for the owner, Ian. Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's in the back room. One second." Ian leaned over the counter in front of Tim. "Mom!" he shouted obnoxiously, at the top of his lungs. Seconds later, a woman came out of the back room. She had long, blonde hair, and eyes as blue and piercing as Gibbs'.

"What's the matter, Ian?" she said as she approached. Gibbs and McGee held badges up for her.

"NCIS?"  
"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, ma'am," Tim expanded. Gibbs glared at him and turned back to the pretty blonde in front of him.

"Lena Summers?" he asked.

"That's me! How can I help you boys?"

"Can we talk privately?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure, come on back to my office," Lena said with a smile. Gibbs and Tim followed her back to the tiny office. As they went in, Gibbs turned to McGee.

"Could you wait out here?"

Tim nodded. Gibbs went in and closed the door behind him.

"What's on your mind, Agent Gibbs?"

"We're investigating a murder of a Petty Officer," he said, taking a picture from the file he was holding. "His name is Jason Carney."

"What does this have to do with me?" Lena asked as she looked at the picture.

"We found your fingerprints on the victim's uniform."  
Lena studied Gibbs for a moment. She had a glare that would rival his own. She looked back at the picture, and finally handed it to Gibbs.

"He came in here not too long ago. He was picking up an order for six boutonnieres. I remembered seeing his uniform and wondering how he could get along with it being in shambles like it was."

"His uniform was damaged?" Gibbs asked.

"His coat was torn badly. I felt bad for him, so I offered to sew the rip. That's probably how you found my prints."

Gibbs scribbled some notes in his pad.

"Anyone else in the shop that day?"

"Just me and my son."

"If you are all right with it, I'm going to have Agent McGee come in and take a swab for DNA, so we can rule everyone out."

"You don't think I—"

"It's just a precaution, ma'am. Nothing to worry about."

"All right, you can do it."

Gibbs nodded and left the office. Tim was waiting for him outside the office.

"Get a DNA swab from Ms. Summers and meet me out front."

With that he headed out to the front of the shop. The kid had resumed his position, headphones and all. Gibbs shook his head. He noticed an empty glass sitting on the glass countertop. Gibbs casually leaned on the counter. Sliding a fresh swab from his pocket, he broke the plastic wrap on it and traced the rim of the glass. He quickly sealed the sample and put it back in his pocket. Thankfully, the kid didn't notice. Seconds later, Tim came running out. Lena was at his heels.

"Get out of my store! Now! Both of you!"

Gibbs grabbed Tim by the arm and practically dragged him out the door.

"What in the hell happened in there?" He asked.

"All I did was take a DNA sample, I swear!" Tim said defensively.

"Spit it out, _now_."  
"She started accusing me of trying to cop a feel when I leaned over to take the swab. I tried to tell her I didn't, but she wouldn't listen."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.  
"For the love of… how do you manage to get into so much trouble, McGee?"

"I've probably been hanging out with Tony too much," he said with a smirk. "Boss, if she's not your sister, I'll be shocked."

"We'll let the DNA decide. Let's get these samples back to Abby."

"Samples?"  
Gibbs took the sample from his pocket.

"From the kid."

Tim took it and bagged it, and they left.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

"Can't this thing go any faster, Abby?" Gibbs said impatiently as the DNA samples ran through one of Abby's machines. He'd sent Tim back up to his desk, after swearing him to secrecy about the afternoon's events.

"Don't rush perfection!" Abby said, watching the test as it ran. It finally beeped, and Abby jumped out of her chair. "It's done!"

Gibbs joined her at the computer as she analyzed it.

"Well?"

"The DNA you took from Lena has one allele in common with yours. She's your half-sister."

Gibbs stared at the results on the screen. How could this be possible?

"D-Do either of those samples match the DNA on the body?"

"The DNA from the body came back as a perfect match to Ian Summers. Your nephew."

Gibbs fell onto the stool behind him. Not only did he have to go and tell a woman that he was her long-lost brother, but he also would have to arrest his nephew for suspicion of murder.

_This case is blown to hell._

_**TBC...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs sat at his desk, staring at Ian Summers' record. The kid was only picked up twice, and both times were for petty theft. Gibbs found it hard to believe he'd commit murder. He looked up from his computer.

"McGee! What do you have on our suspect?" he asked.

"Ian Summers, age 16. Only arrested twice for petty theft—"

"I already know that. Tell me something else."

_Anything else...please..._

"It says here that he was a straight A student until his junior year of high school, until he switched schools. His attendance faltered after that, and his grades suffered. He's been spotted with the street gang called Los Lobos. The robberies he committed had nothing to do with the gang, though."

Gibbs rubbed a hand over his face. Why did this have to be so damned complicated?

"Keep looking, McGee. I'll be right back."

Gibbs got up and went to the elevator. As soon as he was alone inside, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his father's phone number.

"_Leroy… how are you, Son?"_

"Tell me about Lena," Gibbs said quickly. Jackson hesitated for a moment. "Don't even try to think up a lie, Dad. I want to know about my sister."

"_Can we talk in person?"_

"I need to know now. I'm in the middle of a case."

"_I'm not going to tell you a damn thing until you learn how to talk to me with a little respect!" _

Jackson hung up loudly in his son's ear.

Gibbs looked down at the phone. He wouldn't be getting any answers from Jackson anytime soon. He was going to have to confront Lena himself and tell her everything. He dialed another number as he turned the elevator back on.

"McGee, meet me downstairs at the sedan, and bring a copy of Abby's DNA results."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

"What are you going to tell her, Boss?" McGee asked as he and Gibbs headed for the flower shop.

"The truth."

"She's going to skin you alive."

"Before or after she shoots you for coming onto her, McGee?"

"Point taken."

The remainder of the ride was silent. Gibbs ran through a dozen scenarios in his head. None of them came out good for him. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

They pulled up at the flower shop few minutes later. A young girl was out front with a hose, watering the assortment of flowers that had been set out on display. She had long, honey blonde hair and striking blue eyes, and looked to be about fourteen. Gibbs got out of the car, followed by Tim, and walked casually up to her.

"Hi, is Lena here?" he asked.

"She's inside," the girl said, smiling. "Are you looking to buy some flowers?"

Gibbs smiled.

"My friend is looking to buy some flowers for his girlfriend," he said, hitching a thumb at Tim.

"Come on, I'll show you where we keep the prettiest ones," she said, motioning for Tim to follow her. Tim smiled and went with her. Gibbs grinned and went inside the shop. Lena was behind the cashier's counter, making an arrangement of lilies and other flowers. Ian did not seem to be around. She looked up when he came into the store.

"Agent Gibbs! How can I help you?" she said with a smile.

"Please, call me Jethro," he said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Jethro?"

"I need to speak with you about something important."

"What's the matter? Is it the DNA test?"

"Actually, yes." Gibbs held out the folder to her. "I think you need to see this."

Lena took the folder and opened it on the counter. Gibbs stood quietly as she read, nervous as hell. When she finished, she looked up at him, puzzled.

"Did I read this correctly?"

"Yes."

"So you and me—"

"Siblings."

Lena fell onto the stool behind her.

"Oh my God."

"I know."

"How—how did we not find each other before?"

"I don't know." He put his hands on the counter. "The last way I wanted to find out I had a sibling was through a murder investigation, believe me."

"Your investigation… did my DNA clear me?"

"Yeah.. that's the other thing I need to talk to you about."

"As if telling me you're my brother isn't shock enough?"

"The DNA wasn't yours… it belongs to your son."

"What!" she jumped out of her seat. "You think my son is a murderer? Have you lost your mind?"

"I need to talk to him, to find out what he was doing that night. I'm not saying he's guilty of anything yet. Is he here?"

"No, he isn't. If you want to bring him in, good luck finding him."

"He doesn't work here?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, he does, when I can get him to stay. He's been pulling this crap for years."

Gibbs took a business card from his pocket and set it on the counter.

"When he comes home, will you call me?"

"You're asking me to turn in my own son?"

"I have to do my job, regardless of who the suspect may be. I'm sorry I had to spring all of this on you at once."

"Would you turn in _your_ child?"

Gibbs remained silent.

"I didn't think you would. You can't ask me to do that. It's too much."

"I just want to talk to him. I can even come down here and talk to him, if you want."

Lena sighed heavily.

"I'll think about it, but I think you should go now."

"That's fair."

As Gibbs turned toward the door, it opened, and Tim came through, following the young girl.

"Mom! I sold a bouquet of orchids!"

"To _him_? I thought I told you not to come here again, Agent."

"McGee is the most harmless guy you'll ever meet. Cut him some slack, Lena."

Tim handed her some cash for the flowers.

"Your little girl is an excellent salesperson," he said politely.

"Joanna learned from the best," Lena said, smiling. She turned back to Gibbs.

"I need some time to process all of this."

"I understand." He motioned to his business card. "Call me."

She nodded.

"Let's go, McGee."

Gibbs turned and left the shop, McGee following behind. Lena looked down at the business card he'd given her. How could it be possible that she had a brother, and didn't know about it? There was one person who would be able to answer her questions. She grabbed the phone off its cradle and dialed a familiar number.

"Hi Mom… I need to talk to you about something…"

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs immediately noticed the figure sitting on his front porch when he got home that evening. He laid his hand on the gun at his hip as he got out of the truck. As he got closer to the porch, the figure came into focus, and he relaxed.

"Dad… what are you doing here?"

"You and I need to talk, Leroy."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
_Note: I'll be calling Gibbs "Jethro" in this chapter when he's in a scene with Jackson. The rest of the time, he'll be referred to as Gibbs._

Jethro helped his father up and they went inside.

"Why didn't you call when you got into town, Dad?" Jethro asked as he closed the door behind them. Jackson reached up and head slapped his son.

"That's for disrespecting me on the phone."

"I'm sorry, Dad. This whole case… finding out about Lena… it's been weighing on my mind. Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?"

Jackson sat down on the couch, and beckoned for his son to join him. Jethro sank down next to him.

"I met Margaret a few months after your mother died. I'd convinced myself it was just for the companionship, but I fell in love with her. I saw her for two years before we parted ways. When she realized I was in love with her, she got scared and left. She never told me she was pregnant. She called me after she had Lena, and told me everything. She moved to Pittsburgh after that. I tried to keep in contact with her, and Lena, but she stopped taking my calls."

"How is it that I don't remember Margaret?" Jethro asked.

"You were never around much back then. I figured you wouldn't want to know who your old man was dating, so I never told you."

"You could have told me I had a sister!" Jethro shouted. "I deserved to know!"

"What would you have done if I told you that you had an illegitimate sister that you would probably never get to meet?"

"I would have tried to find her, Dad! Something like that isn't something you keep to yourself!" Jethro pushed himself to his feet and stalked toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going, Leroy?" Jackson asked.

"Basement."

Jackson heard a door slam moments later. He pushed himself to his feet and shuffled toward the spare bedroom. "I hope he at least has clean sheets on the bed," Jackson thought.

Gibbs punched his bucket of nails, sending them flying off his workbench. They scattered all over the floor. He could feel his heart pounding. How could his father not tell him all these years about Lena? He reached for the bottle of bourbon on the workbench and poured himself a glass as he picked up his sandpaper. It was going to be a long night.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Jethro awoke the next morning with a massive headache, and an aching body. He sat up, and realized that he'd fallen asleep at his workbench. He stretched and got to his feet. He could hear his father walking around upstairs. Heaving a sigh, he turned and slowly made his way upstairs. The smell of bacon assailed his senses as soon as he opened the basement door.

"I figured you might be hungry," Jackson said as he turned the sizzling bacon with a fork. "There's coffee ready."

He nodded and made a beeline for the coffee pot. Jethro leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee silently. Jackson continued to cook.

"How do you like your eggs, Leroy? I can't remember."

"I'm not hungry."

"You never are, but you're going to eat anyway. It'll help that hangover of yours."

Jethro lowered his eyes.

"I know a hangover when I see one, son. You can't hide it from me."

"Scrambled," was all Jethro could say at the moment. Being hung over in front of his father was not one of his proudest moments. The kitchen was silent as Jackson finished preparing breakfast. He set a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast on the table for his son.

Jethro sat down and picked at his food. He still wasn't sure what to say to his father. He was still raging inside for Jackson not telling him about Lena, but he couldn't bring himself to be visibly angry about it. They ate in silence. Jackson read the newspaper, completely ignoring his son. Jethro quietly ate, and sat back with his coffee when he was finished.

"You still cook your bacon the same, you know."

Jackson lowered his newspaper.

"What?"

"The bacon. It was extra greasy. You always made it that way when I was a kid."

"You always liked it that way."

Jethro stood up and picked up the plates.

"Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome."

Jethro started to run water for the dishes, but Jackson stopped him.

"I'll wash them. Go get ready for work."

"Dad, I can do the dishes."

"I've got it. Just go."

"All right." Jethro stepped aside and let his father start the dishes. He still had some questions, but he'd have to save them for later.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

McGee was the only one in the bullpen when Gibbs arrived. It was close to 8 a.m. He looked up as Gibbs made his way quietly to his desk.

"Everything all right, Boss?"

"Fine, McGee. What do you have for me on the case?"

"The BOLO Tony put out last night paid off. LEOs picked up Ian Summers trying to break into a neighborhood market near the florist shop. Tony's got him in interrogation right now."

Gibbs jumped out of his chair and started toward the back elevator. He stopped briefly at McGee's desk.

"Good job, McGee."

"Thanks, Boss. If you need anything…"

"I know, McGee."

"Good."

Gibbs turned and rushed toward the back elevator. It was time he got some answers from his nephew about what the hell happened.

**TBC**


End file.
